Manila Folders
by Jillian1
Summary: Our favorite agents contemplate why they only visit each other with cases. Alternating Scully POV and Mulder POV. Takes place back in myabe S5 or S6. Enjoy and REVIEW!


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Scully, Mulder or the X-Files. No profit is being made off em. They belong to Chris Carter, 1013, FOX, and the actors and actresses who portray them.

****

Rating: PG. 

****

Keywords: MSR, M/S

****

Summary: Our favorite agents contemplate why they only visit each other with cases. Alternating Scully POV and Mulder POV.

****

Archive: If you actually want my humble fanfic, let me know you do at JILLIBEAN@aol.com

****

Feedback: PLEASE! Here at the site or at JILLIBEAN@aol.com

****

Title: _Manila Folders_

****

Author: Jillian

**__**

Manila Folders

I sit on my couch, still in my work clothes, flipping through a recent issue of the Medical Journal. I wasn't actually reading the words, just scanning pages, taking no information in. You may wonder then, why do I bother to turn to page? To appease boredom, I suppose. And, boy, was I bored. I looked around the room, looked at the TV and realized there is nothing good on anymore, and then looked back at the magazine.

There was a knock at the door. I slowly pulled myself up from the comfort of the sofa, and walked towards the door. He called to me, with his familiar greeting: "Scully, it's me." I check the peep-hole anyway. Of course, it's him. He's the only one who would pay me a visit at 9:30 on a Friday night. Not this his visits are unappreciated, quite the contrary- they are wonderful. I just wish he would visit *just* to visit. Not to hand me a case. I let him in.

"Hey Mulder." I say, sounding tired.

"Hey." He said.

"What's up?" I say, as I always do. It usually comes to mean, 'hand me the damn case, Mulder. It's the only reason you ever visit'. I'm not wrong. He pulls out that little manila folder. I've come to despise manila folders... They always contain another case. Another excuse to be with Mulder, yes... But another reason not to *be* with Mulder, on more than just a case. Apparently I sigh to loud, because he asks me what's the matter.

"Scully, are you okay?" He asks.

"It's just that... The manila folder." I blurt out. Crap! What am I thinking?

"What about it?" He said glancing at it.

"Nothing." I try and forget I ever opened my mouth. He's my partner- not my lover.

"It's something when you have a problem with a folder, Scully."

"I'm fine." I hate saying this, which I know sounds odd being that it seems to be all I ever say. I guess Mulder notices that too.

"You're always *fine*. Give it up, Scully. What's your problem with manilla folders?" He smiles. Who could resist that smile?

"They just... They mean it's another case." I sigh. Here we go...

"So? You don't like doing cases with me?"

"No, Mulder, it isn't that. It's just... We never just talk, you know?" I say, walking across the room to my couch. He follows but doesn't sit down.

"Just talk?" He asks. Men can be so... I hesitate to think dumb, for Mulder is not dumb. Just... Unsuspecting?

"About... Anything. Anything other than an X-File."

"I guess you're right." He sat down.

"It's like we are an X-File, Mulder. Something we, or anybody else, cannot get to the bottom of." I say, getting up. He looks confused, but realizes I'm heading for my fridge.

"How so?" He asks.

"Mulder, you know the rumors going around about us. That you and I are... More than partners. Lovers. I don't have to explain that. I don't even know what we are anymore."

"I'm not sure I know either. I guess we are an X-File."

"Here we are again! Talking about them. They've become my life, and I don't want them to mean everything. I want someone else to mean something."

"Who?" He asks.

I pour two glasses of wine. I don't answer. I don't know what to say.

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Why?" He asks.

"I... I... I got carried away." I feel kind of embarrassed. I'm not even sure why.

"Don't be sorry, Scully. I just want you to know you mean something to me... More than the X-Files do." He says. My heart melts. Of course, being so lovingly dubbed the Ice Queen, I don't say 'Oh Mulder, I love you!' Nope. Leave it to me to question him.

"Then why do you only come around here with manila folders?" I ask. I hand him his wine, which he never even asked for, nor did he agree to. This is bound to get interesting.

****

"I'm thinking the same thing." I say to her. God, she's beautiful... And so damn right. I only come around here with damn cases. No wonder she's grown to hate them- to despise a simple manila folder. He could really do that to Scully? Did this mean she felt for him? Like he felt for her? He watched her mouth move as she spoke.

"Well you brought them hear, Mulder. There must've been a reason." She didn't say it with an attitude, or accusation. Simply offering me something to ponder. Here it goes...

"I bring the cases with me so I can hide beneath them. Because I'm afriad that my true reason of wanting to be here- you... I was afraid that maybe you didn't feel that way. And after being friends so long, I was afraid to mess things up."

****

Oh. my. god. Mulder- he... Feels for me. 

"I guess it's a really good thing you came here tonight, then." I say.

"Why is that?" He asks.

"Mulder, I don't want you to bring cases, and you don't want to bring them. Why don't we eliminate those pesky manila folders. You mean more to me then any X-File." Wow. Did I just tell him that?

"You mean more to me than the X-Files, Scully. So much more." He looked into my eyes. Oh god... Is he going to kiss me?

****

Oh god... Am I going to kiss her? Survey says... YES! We locked eyes, and I stare into hers. They are so gorgeous... That bluish green that so often change colors. That look like one is green or one is blue. You could lose yourself in her eyes. I did, I lost myself there. I didn't want to leave. But I did- for a better world. Her lips. I put my hand on her cheek. She took a breathe. Was she happy, nervous, confused? She looked happy. I moved my face closer to hers, and I feel her body tremble. I hesitate slightly, but she places her hand on my cheek, like mine is on hers. He skin feels so soft. Her lips must be even softer. I move in, painfully slow, and finally our lips touch. I wait- letting her decide to move, and she does. She opens her mouth, inviting me in. She tasted like wine and like... Scully. This is the most wonderful moment of my life. My tongue moves around exploring her mouth, and she explores mine. She is a wonderful kisser, driving me wild with her hand slowly tracing along my back. Whoever dubbed her Ice Queen obviously never kissed her. I wish I could stay this way forever.

***

He looked into my eyes. Those gorgeous hazel eyes of his penetrate my own and I cannot help but take a deep breathe. This moment is so intense, so full of emotion, that I have to regulate my breathing. He lifts his hand to my face, and I tremble at his touch. He hesitates, worried that I trembled from fear. I put my hand to his face, to assure him it was *not* fear. He moves forward to kiss me. Our lips meet, and my forehead rests against his own. I move it back slightly, knowing he doesn't want to seem overpowering, and doesn't want to make the first move. I open my mouth and he opens his. I invite his tongue into my mouth as my tongue explores his own. I move my fingers across his back as he cradles the back of my neck, toying with my hair and driving me crazy. This was the beginning of such a beautiful, true, love.

***

Eventually the kiss ended. I didn't want to rush things. I didn't want to seem forceful. So I decided to not initiate any further. She looks up at me.

"Scully, I've always wanted to tell you this. I knew it from so long ago, but I was always so afraid to admit this to you. I love you, Scully.

***

The kiss ended. Mulder did not initiate anything further, but had he, I would have eagerly obliged. I suppose this is the best way. Slow. It would be out of passion, anything more, and I know we both mean more than that to each other.

Then he said it. I almost cried. All I could bring myself to say was

"I love you too, Mulder. It feels so good to tell you."

He hugs me, and holds me. It feels good to be held. I haven't been in so long. I sigh.

"No more manila folders, Mulder." I say into his shoulder. He looks into my eyes.

"Never again... No more manila folders."


End file.
